The present invention pertains to any carpet constructed with a primary backing material and includes tufted carpet and non-tufted carpet such as needle punched carpet. Although specific embodiments are amenable to tufted and non-tufted carpet, tufted carpet is preferred.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, tufted carpets are composite structures which include yarn (which is also known as a fiber bundle), a primary backing material having a face surface and a back surface, an adhesive backing material and, optionally, a secondary backing material. To form the face surface of tufted carpet, yarn is tufted through the primary backing material such that the longer length of each stitch extends through the face surface of the primary backing material. Typically, the primary backing material is made of a woven or non-woven material such as a thermoplastic polymer, most commonly polypropylene.
The face of a tufted carpet can generally be made in three ways. First, for loop pile carpet, the yarn loops formed in the tufting process are left intact. Second, for cut pile carpet, the yarn loops are cut, either during tufting or after, to produce a pile of single yarn ends instead of loops. Third, some carpet styles include both loop and cut pile. One variety of this hybrid is referred to as tip-sheared carpet where loops of differing lengths are tufted followed by shearing the carpet at a height so as to produce a mix of uncut, partially cut, and completely cut loops. Alternatively, the tufting machine can be configured so as to cut only some of the loops, thereby leaving a pattern of cut and uncut loops. Whether loop, cut, or a hybrid, the yarn on the back side of the primary backing material comprises tight, unextended loops.
The combination of tufted yarn and a primary backing material without the application of an adhesive backing material or secondary backing material is referred to in the carpet industry as raw tufted carpet or greige goods. Greige goods become finished tufted carpet with the application of an adhesive backing material and an optional secondary backing material to the back side of the primary backing material. Finished tufted carpet can be prepared as broad-loomed carpet in rolls typically 6 or 12 feet wide. Alternatively, carpet can be prepared as carpet tiles, typically 18 inches square in the United States and 50 cm. square elsewhere.
The adhesive backing material is applied to the back face of the primary backing material to affix the yarn to the primary backing material. Typically, the adhesive backing material is applied by a pan applicator using a roller, a roll over a roller or a bed, or a knife (also called a doctor blade) over a roller or a bed. Properly applied adhesive backing materials do not substantially pass through the primary backing material.
Most frequently, the adhesive backing material is applied as a single coating or layer. The extent or tenacity to which the yarn is affixed is referred to as tuft lock or tuft bind strength. Carpets with sufficient tuft bind strength exhibit good wear resistance and, as such, have long service lives. Also, the adhesive backing material should substantially penetrate the yarn (fiber bundle) exposed on the backside of the primary backing material and should substantially consolidate individual fibers within the yarn. Good penetration of the yarn and consolidation of fibers yields good abrasion resistance. Moreover, in addition to good tuft bind strength and abrasion resistance, the adhesive material should also impart or allow good flexibility to the carpet in order to facilitate easy installation of the carpet.
The secondary backing material is typically a lightweight scrim made of woven or non-woven material such as a thermoplastic polymer, most commonly polypropylene. The secondary backing material is optionally applied to the backside of the carpet onto the adhesive backing material, primarily to provide enhanced dimensional stability to the carpet structure as well as to provide more surface area for the application of direct glue-down adhesives.
Alternative backing materials may also be applied to the backside of the adhesive backing material and/or to the backside of the secondary backing material, if present. Alternative backing materials may include foam cushioning (e.g. foamed polyurethane) and pressure sensitive floor adhesives. Alternative backing materials may also be applied, for example, as webbing with enhanced surface area, to facilitate direct glue-down adhesive installations (e.g., in contract commercial carpeting, automobile carpet and airplane carpet where the need for cushioning is of times minimal). Alternative backing materials can also be optionally applied to enhance barrier protection respecting moisture, insects, and foodstuffs as well as to provide or enhance fire suppression, thermal insulation, and sound dampening properties of the carpet.
Known adhesive backing materials include curable latex, urethane or vinyl systems, with latex systems being most common. Conventional latex systems are low viscosity, aqueous compositions that are applied at high carpet production rates and offer good fiber-to-backing adhesion, tuft bind strength and adequate flexibility. Generally, excess water is driven off and the latex is cured by passing through a drying oven. Styrene butadiene rubbers (SBR) are the most common polymers used for latex adhesive backing materials. Typically, the latex backing system is heavily filled with an inorganic filler such as calcium carbonate or Aluminum Trihydrate and includes other ingredients such as antioxidants, antimicrobials, flame retardants, smoke suppressants, wetting agents, and froth aids.
Conventional latex adhesive backing systems can have certain drawbacks. As one important drawback, typical latex adhesive backing systems do not provide a moisture barrier. Another possible drawback, particularly with a carpet having polypropylene yarn and polypropylene primary and secondary backing materials, is the dissimilar polymer of latex systems along with the inorganic filler can reduce the recyclability of the carpet.
In view of these drawbacks, some in the carpet industry have begun, seeking suitable replacements for conventional latex adhesive backing systems. One alternative is the use of urethane adhesive backing systems. In addition to providing adequate adhesion to consolidate the carpet, urethane backings generally exhibit good flexibility and barrier properties and, when foamed, can eliminate the need for separate underlayment padding (i.e., can constitute a direct glue-down unitary backing system). However, urethane backing systems also have important drawbacks, including their relatively high cost and demanding curing requirements which necessitate application at slow carpet production rates relative to latex systems.
Thermoplastic polyolefins such as ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymers and low density polyethylene (LDPE) have also been suggested as adhesive backing materials due in part to their low cost, good moisture stability and no-cure requirements. Various methods are available for applying polyolefin backing materials, including powder coating, hot melt application and extruded film or sheet lamination. However, using polyolefins to replace latex adhesive backings can also present difficulties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,530, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, at Table A, Col. 10, indicates that ordinary polyolefin resins possess inadequate adhesion for use in carpet construction. Additionally, relative to latex and other cured systems, ordinary polyolefins have relatively high application viscosities and relatively high thermal requirements. That is, ordinary thermoplastic polyolefins are characterized by relatively high melt viscosities and high recrystallization or solidification temperatures relative to the typical aqueous viscosities and cure temperature requirements characteristic of latex and other cured (thermosetting) systems.
Even ordinary elastomeric polyolefins, i.e. polyolefins having low crystallinities, generally have relatively high viscosities and relatively high recrystallization temperatures. High recrystallization temperatures result in relatively short molten times during processing and, combined with high melt viscosities can make it difficult to achieve adequate penetration of the yarn, especially at conventional adhesive backing application rates.
One method for overcoming the viscosity and recrystallization deficiencies of ordinary polyolefins is to formulate the polyolefin resin as a hot melt adhesive which usually involves formulating low molecular weight polyolefins with waxes, tackifiers, various flow modifiers and/or other elastomeric materials. Ethylene/vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymers, for example, have been used in formulated hot melt adhesive backing compositions and other polyolefins compositions have also been proposed as hot melt backing compositions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,051, Taft et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, disclose that a composition comprising an ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymer, atactic polypropylene and vulcanized rubber is useful as a hot melt carpet backing adhesive.
Unfortunately, hot melt adhesive systems are generally considered not completely suitable replacements for conventional latex adhesive backings. Typical hot melt systems based on EVA and other copolymers of ethylene and unsaturated comonomers can require considerable formulating and yet often yield inadequate tuft bind strengths. However, the most significant deficiency of typical hot melt system is their melt strengths which are generally too low to permit application by a direct extrusion coating technique. As such, polyolefin hot melt systems are typically applied to primary backings by relatively slow, less efficient techniques such as by the use of heated doctor blades or rotating melt transfer rollers.
While unformulated high pressure low density polyethylene (LDPE) can be applied by a conventional extrusion coating technique, LDPE resins typically have poor flexibility which can result in excessive carpet stiffness. Conversely, those ordinary polyolefins that have improved flexibility, such as ultra low density polyethylene (ULDPE) and ethylene/propylene interpolymers, still do not possess sufficient flexibility, have excessively low melt strengths and/or tend to draw resonate during extrusion coating. To overcome extrusion coating difficulties, ordinary polyolefins with sufficient flexibility can be applied by lamination techniques to insure adequate yarn-to-backing adhesion; however, lamination techniques are typically expensive and can result in extended production rates relative to direct extrusion coating techniques.
Known examples of flexible polyolefin backing materials are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,035; 3,583,936; 3,745,054; and 3,914,489, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference. In general, these disclosures describe hot melt adhesive backing compositions based on an ethylene copolymer, such as, ethylene/vinyl acetate (EVA), and waxes. Known techniques for enhancing the penetration of hot melt adhesive backing compositions through the yarn include applying pressure while the greige good is in contact with rotating melt transfer rollers as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,231, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another known technique for enhancing the effectiveness of hot melt systems involve using pre-coat systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,684,600; 3,583,936; and 3,745,054, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe the application of low viscosity aqueous pre-coats to the back surface of the primary backing material prior the application of a hot melt adhesive composition. The hot melt adhesive backing systems disclosed in these patents are derived from multi-component formulations based on functional ethylene polymers such as, for example, ethylene/ethyl acrylate (EEA) and ethylene/vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymers.
Although there are various systems known in the art of carpet backings, there remains a need for a thermoplastic polyolefin carpet backing system which provides adequate tuft bind strength, good abrasion resistance and good flexibility to replace cured latex backing systems. A need also remains for an application method which permits high carpet production rates while achieving the desired characteristics of good tuft bind strength, abrasion resistance, barrier properties and flexibility. Finally, there is also a need to provide a carpet structure having fibers and backing materials that are easily recyclable without the necessity of extensive handling and segregation of carpet component materials.